Sarah Blade
'Historia:' La historia de Sarah Blade, aún es un misterio por resolver (en el juego se resuelve)... pero según las palabras del Maestro Kazú-Fudo Ling... Sarah es la única hija, producto de la únion del Conde Richard y de la Condesa Karol, del planeta Coliseo. Cuando ella tenía 3 años de edad, sus padres mueren en un trágico accidente al conseguir un martillo muy peculiar (tipo TR): El poderoso martillo de Thor. En ese entonces fue allí cuando Kazú, la acoge en su hogar, en el Templo Luna (Temple Moon), quedando a su custodia. Cuando cumple los 7 años, Sarah se entromete en un mundo de Astrología, Historia y Arqueología, haciendo que Kazú la entrenara y le enseñara lo mucho o poco que sabía, y así fue, ella aprendió artes marciales, taekwondo, karate, defensa personal u otras cosas de defensa, aparte le enseñó las Técnicas Chaos con Chaos Emeralds (con Chaos Emerald), también le enseñó desde cómo usar un arma (fuego o blanca) hasta cómo conducir vehículos 4x4 (motocicletas, autos deportivos, cuatrimotos, etc), pero Kazú siempre hablaba de un martillo que perteneció a un Dios Nórdico, en este caso sería el que sus padres buscaban, pero Sarah no lo sabía. Tiempo después, en épocas de años nuevo, Sarah tendría 13 años, un grupo de bandidos entran forzosamente al Templo Luna para conseguir lo que más apreciaban, Kazú al entrar a la defensa de Sarah y de lo que ese grupo quería, se desata una batalla entre Kazú y los bandidos, por mucho tiempo de pelea, Kazú finalmente pierde la batalla así como también pierde la vida, Sarah, desesperada por conseguir ayuda, es impactada en el brazo derecho con una bala, dejándole una profunda herida, con una mano en su herida, no se da por vencido al conseguir ayuda, pero lo que no se daba cuenta era de que era demasiado tarde, Kazú ya no respondía a sus signos vitales, algo que Sarah, la dejó marcada de por vida. En el funeral de Kazú, el embajador del Templo, le entrega a Sarah una carta escrita por el mismísimo Kazú, diciendo que:' "En el planeta Mobius, le esperaría un destino que debería afrontar con fuerza, muchos secretos de su vida pronto los sabrá (Kazú jamás le dijo de lo sucedido con los padres de Sarah, hasta ahora) y espero y me perdones, pero jamás te lo eh dicho.....tus padres no fueron a ninguna tarea real de Condes, sino que al buscar algo que los intrigaba, perdieron la vida, pero aun no se sabe si fue por sacrificio o por ser asesinados"'. Al terminar de leer dicha carta, nunca hicieron falta las lágrimas, pero fue un gran motivo para ir a Mobius y descubrir lo que realmente dio Kazú a entender y más para descubrir la verdadera razón de la muerte de sus padres. Al llegar a Mobius, llega a Angel Island, donde conoce a Knuckles, ya que el pensaba que se robaría la Master Emerald por que Rouge la había mandado, y también conoce a Silver, creyendo que sería una amenaza para ella, decide retarlo a una pelea, luego de horas, Sarah cae algo rendida y Silver algo lastimado y él le da a entender que no quería hacerle daño.... Sarah se disculpa y se olvidan de lo ocurrido... poco después conoce a los hermanos de Silver: Sonic y Shadow (en mi caso, Sonic y Shadow son hermanos de Silver) y al resto de amigos. En la actualidad, Sarah aún continúa en la búsqueda de las respuestas de sus preguntas, como: Que le dio a entender Kazú a Sarah referente a su destino, el por qué no se lo dijo mucho antes acerca de la muerte de sus padres. Gracias a Sonic y sus amigos, Sarah aún mantiene su fe en resolver sus dudas de acuerdo a su vida, pero quien imaginaría que ese grupo de bandidos que asesinaron a Kazú, serian realmente los "Anti-Freedom Fighters", enemigos de Sonic, y los principales culpables de la muerte de los padres de Sarah, todo, por obtener un capricho más allá de lo inusual... la Master Emerald y el poderoso martillo de Thor, Mjolnir. Kazú sabía todo acerca de las 7 Chaos Emeralds y la Master Emerald, incluso sobre el asombroso poder sobrehumano de Thor y de su martilo... y los Anti solo querían obtener las Chaos Emerald para revitalizar el poder al Martillo de Thor para el control del universo, al pelear Kazú contra los Anti, sólo para obtener información acerca de dónde se encontraba la Master Emerald, ellos deciden matar a Kazú, pero ahora están en busca de Sarah, quien es la segunda en saber todo acerca de las 7 Chaos Emeralds y más por que se encuentra en la búsqueda del martillo de Thor. Poco después, durante su búsqueda del martillo, se encuentra con una de sus mejores amigas y que la consideraba su hermanita menor, Katy, una gatita de 7 años, simpática, alegre, comprensible, pero durante una pelea, Sarah contra Scourge, Fiona Fox intenta matar a Sarah, pero Katy, sacrificándose, se interpone, salvando la vida de Sarah, no durando mucho tiempo en vida, fue un momento oportuno como para que los Anti-Freedom Fighters escaparan, dejando a Sarah y Katy solas.......Sarah desde entonces busca venganza por muchas razones: la vida de sus padres, de Kazú y de Katy. Poco después de todo este evento, conoce a Mephiles, quien es victima de sus engaños (es algo ingenua) diciendo que el era Shadow, ella, creyendo que Mephiles era Shadow, le entrega una pieza importante para el ritual de apertura de un palacio de fuego, al caer en sus manos aquella pieza, sus poderes incrementan el doble, desatando una batalla entre el cielo y la tierra, pero afortunadamente, el verdadero Shadow recupera la pieza, pero descubre que Mephiles fue uno de sus hermanos que fue asesinado y esta en busca de venganza (es historia de mi blog, no me maten TT.TT). Otra de las versiones de las historias alternativas de Sarah, es cuando Mephiles manipula a Sonic, Shadow y Silver, diciendo que Sarah es una creación en el laboratorio de Eggman, y que por eso explica el color similar a Shadow, ya que Sarah traiciona a Mephiles quitando una de sus victimas para su máxima potencia de poderes: Katy, por su corazón puro... pero esta teoría es falsa, Sarah no es un androide o cualquier otro prototipo, sino es una chica normal, y Katy si muere al final, pero no por culpa de Mephiles, sino de Scourge. 'Características:' Sarah es una eriza antropomórfica de color gris obscuro (gris 80%) con ojos color café claro, cabello de color negro, tez morena clara. Su estatura es de 90 cm (si, es algo enana xD) y su peso es de 28 kg. A pesar de sólo tener 13-16 años (dependiendo de su apariencia y el juego), posee un cierto cuerpo atlético y no es un gendenbert de Shadow the Hedgehog, debido a la apariencia y personalidad. Antes: Era una chica simpática, cariñosa, tierna, leal, y tenía el pelo largo, de color negro, sus párpados no se dejaban fluir de color negro. Ahora: Tiene las mismas cualidades de antes, pero ya no deja fluir sus sentimientos, ahora es seria, reservada, tranquila, y tiene el cabello corto con un look algo ondulado, sus párpados son de color negro (un poco más claro que su pelo), es amante de la naturaleza y literatura, normalmente es muy directa para mantener una conversación, es algo agresiva y mala cuando está con sus enemigos, pero con amigos es muy simpática y amable (Síndrome de Géminis). 'Habilidades:' Sarah pertenece al grupo Speed (pero no alcanza la velocidad de Sonic, Shadow o Blaze), pero es distinguida así por la agilidad que tiene al moverse utilizando ataques especiales como la "placa de la sombras" (sigilo), pero lo más curioso es que odia correr, se sabe todas Técnicas Chaos (Light Speed Atack, Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Falla del Caos, etc) pero sólo con las Chaos Emerald, no puede hacer ningún control sin ellas, pero puede manejar armas (blanca o fuego), conducir vehículos 4x4, es excelente combatiendo mano a mano, en pocas palabras posee habilidades tipo Lara Croft en TR (Tomb Raider), a diferencia que obtiene habilidades con dagas gemelas. Ella, al juntar las 7 Chaos Emeralds puede transformarse en Dark Sarah por causa de sus iras o enojos, pero si tiene una Chaos Emerald al lado suyo, puede absorber la energía y hacerse mas inmune a los ataques, también puede transformarse en Saturn Blade, (gracias a las 7 Chaos Emeralds) o Hyper Sarah (con las 7 Chaos y Sol Emeralds), su nueva transformación es de nombre Saturn Blade, que consiste en reunir el famosos séptimo anillo del universo (son como los World Rings, pero distintas cualidades, pero pronto se dará a conocer las características). 'Teams:' Sarah rara a la vez tenga que trabajar en equipo o con algún aliado, pero cuando lo hace, los Teams a los que recurre son: *Team Chaotix: Vector (líder), Charmy (equipo fly), Espio (camuflaje), Knuckles (fuerza). *Team Sonic: Sonic (principal), Tails (técnico), Knuckles (fuerza). *Team Raider (Team creado por ella): Sarah (líder), Zack (técnico), Zero (científico), Zaber (socio en ocasiones). 'Relaciones' *Sonic: Amigo y aliado en ocasiones. *Shadow: Aveces su rival pero causan tensión amorosa (asi como Rouge y Knuckles). *Silver: Mejor amigo y cómplice de travesusras a Knuckles. *Knuckles: Enemigo y rival, por que ambos obtienen la misma fuerza y habilidad de combate. *Tails: Lo considera su amigo y hermano menor. *Amy: Es su mejor amiga. *Blaze: Rival cuando se trata de molestar a Knuckles XD pero son las mejores amigas. *Rouge: Es su mejor amiga. *Cream: Es como su hermana menor. *Eggman: Es su archicontrahypermega enemigo XD. *Scourge: Es su peor enemigo. *Mephiles: Enemigo. *Metal Sarah: (próximamente) *Vector: Casi no mantienen contacto. *Charmy: Le fastidia tener que soportar sus bromas pesadas. *Espio: Es su entrenador personal en tanto habilidades ninja. *Zaber: Es uno de sus socios para algunas misiones y aveces, rival. *Zack: Es su principal aliado. *Zero: Es su gran amigo y aliado. 'Aliados/Enemigos/Rivales' Aliados: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles (en ocaciones, cuando tiene ganas de ayudarla), Cream, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Zaber, Zack, Zero. Aliados importantes: Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Zack, Zero, Zaber. Enemigos: Eggman, Mephiles, Scourge, Anti-Freedom Fighters (cuando descubre la verdad), Knuckles, Fiona Fox, Metal Sonic, Metal Sarah, y a su Dopelggänger. Rivales: Knuckles (por fuerza), Zaber. 'Curiosidades' *Iba a llamarse Lara o Kate Banes, pero por derechos del autor fue llamada Sarah Blade, el fanon fue inspirado en Lara Croft (Tomb Raider 2008, básicamente la mayor parte de la historia) y Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat, en el diseño). *Se dice que nació un 25 de Mayo. *Sarah, aunque no lo parezca, siente algo de atracción por Shadow The Hedgehog, ya que ambos son rivales en cuanto el manejo de motocicleta/armas de fuego y blanca, pero ella afirma que es un erizo tsundere. *Sarah es rival/enemiga de Knuckles porque ambos obtienen la misma fuerza física y por obtener el mismo potencial en combate de mano a mano. *Se dice que puede tener personalidad Tsundere, ya que cada vez que ayuda a Knuckles a recuperar la Master Emerald, lo hace por que es un deber, pero en el fondo lo aprecia como amigo. *Es vegetariana por naturaleza, pero tiene cierta afición por la comida no tan saludable. *A pesar de ser una chica valiente, fuerte, tenaz, ágil, también es una chica curiosa, tímida, delicada (cuando le dicen algo que la lastime) o a veces puede llegar a ser algo sensible (por los recuerdos de Kazú), pero su agresividad suele sorprender a personas como Cream y Cheese. *Es otra de las pocas chicas que usa pantalones, eligiendo por default los estilos militares, sin mencionar que sus guantes sin los dedales, siempre lleva puesto las argollas (o anillos) de color dorado, blanco o en ocasiones, negro. *Su personalidad tiende a ser neutral, al igual que Blaze tiene su aumento de poderes, Sarah puede transformarse en Saturn Blade (debido a las 7 Chaos Emerald) e Híper Sarah (con las Sol Emerald y Chaos Emerald juntas). *Rara a la vez tenga algún socio para algunas misiones, por lo regular trabaja sola, Zero y Zack, siempre se mantendrán comunicado con ella para informaciones y Zaber le ayuda en las misiones más complicadas...tambien es raro en ella que esté cerca de su propio Team y es la única chica que siempre carga arma de toda clase. *Al transformarse en Saturn Blade, ella no tiene sus ojos color rojo como los varones, sino color celeste, debido a que representan los increíbles colores de Saturno (Saturn). *A pesar de ser de especie Erizo, no es de la clase Speed como Sonic, de hecho, en una parte del juego admite ser incluso más lenta que Blaze. *Sarah tiene ciertos gustos culposos en cuanto a los géneros de música, como la clásica, ocupando en ciertas ocasiones, pasos de baile durante sus combates. *Ella ama los parques de atracciones y los juegos acuáticos (hasta el grado de fastidiar a Sonic en su debilidad al agua). *Rara a la vez se le ve unida junto a su propio Team, ya que no le agrada trabajar tanto en equipo. *Es una de los pocos personajes que utiliza guantes de otro color y sin contorno en los dedos. *Se dice que puede ser hija en el futuro de Rouge y Shadow, por el aspecto fisico, y mas al juntar negro y blanco se forma gris, pero esta afirmacion es falsa, puesto que eso mismo se decía con ser padres de Silver The Hedgehog. *Por lo regular, sus armas que siempre porta le llama "armas gemelas" por que siempre puede llevar (en el caso de armas de fuego) 2 pistolas semi-automáticas o 2 ametralladoras, (en el caso de armas blancas) puede llevar dagas gemelas o katanas gemelas, aunque su creadora confirma que puede llegar a ser versátil. 'Galería' Bajo la misma luna.png|Sarah and Katy: Grand brotherhood Darkness.png|Bad and Good Death.png|Angel of Death Got you in sight.png Gothic emo.jpg Hearts.png Im lost.png Katy the cat.png Sarah Blade.png Sarah Militar.png Sonic Riders Zero Gravity.jpg Sonic and Sarah.png Space Jam.png Super Sarah O.png Team Raider.png Blade exe.png|Sarah.Exe 'Temas' thumb|right|335 px|Tema oficial de Sarah thumb|left|335px|Canción motivada por la muerte de Katy 'Nota:' ''Notas del autor: '' # Se les pide de favor que si no te agrada del Fanon, no comentes, puesto que nadie en esta vida es perfecto al ser creativo, y nunca destrocen los sueños de los demás, solo pongo ante ustedes producto de mi imaginación... ¡¡¡Gracias!!! # Por razones y gustos culposos de la autora, probablemente la historia de Sarah sea modificada de manera total o parcial. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Huérfanos